In conventional shoring and scaffolding arrangements, the vertical support elements are reinforced and stabilized by the use of cross braces extending between them. Typically, these braces are secured to the vertical supports by bolt and nut assemblies with the bolts or studs, typically being welded or otherwise rigidly secured in fixed positions to the vertical support. With such arrangements, there has been at best difficult and limited flexibility in the positioning of the connection between the brace and the support.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly which will fasten a stud to a thin-walled slot, in general, and in particular permit a rapid and firm connection between a cross brace and a vertical support element in a shoring or scaffolding system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable connector assembly for a shoring and scaffolding system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a connector assembly which will permit two components to be adjustably connected to each other in a rapid and secure manner, preferably without the need for tools (or, at the most, with no more than a hammer or the like).
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive adjustable connector assembly.